What We Are
by fiftyshadesofgay
Summary: Still mooning over Circe, Rex is determined to save her from the Pack and bring her to Providence. For Noah, whose feelings for Rex may point to more than just friendship, it’s a stab in the gut. Can two new Evos help him finally reveal his true colors?
1. Chapter 1

Having dozens of technical advances in the palm of their hands, you would think Providence could afford to have more than one couch.

Noah, hair tousled from sleep, groaned as Rex's big toe hit him squarely between the eyes. "You said you weren't a kicker." the blond growled. Rex, fast asleep, snored in response. Pushing himself up, arms crossed over the couch's arm, Noah frowned at the hole in the floor where Rex's bed had been. He noted that pillow fights should be activities solely for girl's slumber parties. Attempting one with a Evo who could turn his arm into a high powered pillow cannon seemed to end in earth, or rather bed, shattering results.

"Come on man, its just one night. How am I supposed to battle evil Evo's if my backs all messed up from sleeping on the floor?" Rex had asked, puppy eyed. Noah had groaned, mumbled under his breath, and allowed Rex to sleep with him on the couch. The way they were laying, Rex's feet where in Noah's face, and vice versa. "Well it's only for a night." Noah muttered to himself. It was reassuring, right up until Rex's knee connected with his stomach. Noah's breath left him in a woosh and his own foot collided into the black haired generators forehead. "Gah!" Rex cried, falling backwards onto the bare floor.

"This isn't working." Noah wheezed. Rex rubbed the red spot where Noah had kicked him. "You think?" he snorted, climbing to his feet. Noah held up one finger. "You okay man?" Rex asked. Noah shook his head. "You….stomach…kick." he managed. Rex scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops. Guess I am a kicker after all."

Bobo Haha, eye patched simian extraordinaire, swallowed a laugh as he entered Providence's "lounge" later that morning. His partners in crime, Rex and Noah, were curled up together on the company's singular couch, snoring away. "Hey Doc, get a load of that, can you say blackmail?" he asked Doctor Holiday. The Doc gave him a disapproving look, but it melted into a smile. "Blackmail." she said. Bobo produced a cell phone from one of his vest pockets, chuckling to himself. "The kids gonna owe me big time if he wants these babies erased."

Agent Six, ever present "blank" faced ace, stared at the gap in the floor, eyes tracing to the pillow sized hole in the ceiling above. "Even when he's home, the boy manages to break things." Doc Holiday patted his shoulder. "That's teenagers for you." Agent Six glanced at her, then sighed and made his way over to the couch. "Rex" he said sternly.

Rex's eyes opened to an blur of yellow. His face was pressed firmly into Noah's hair. "Wha?" he grunted, pushing away. Noah sighed in his sleep. His arms were locked firmly around Rex's waist. "Ah!" Rex cried, falling off the couch for the second time in a day, except now he brought Noah along for the ride. The two boys crashed onto the floor, Noah on top of Rex. Noah's eyes bolted open, staring blearily at Rex's chest. "Whahappen?" he asked, still half asleep. Rex, dazed from the fall, didn't answer. Noah pushed himself up, a blush slowly creeping across his pale face. He realized then where he was, and who he was on top of. The flush deepened to a full crimson palate across his cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked, rolling off of Rex. Bobo was laughing so hard his face had become the same shade as Noah. Rex sat up slowly, rubbing his tailbone where it had connected painfully with the floor. "Fine." he answered Noah at last.

Bobo wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned at the two boys. "Sleep well lovebirds?" he asked coyly. Rex scowled at the chimp. "Put a sock in it." Bobo waved the phone slowly back and forth, a wicked smile coming to his face. "Ah ah ah Chief. I'd be a little nicer to the monkey, lest these pictures of you two snuggling end up posted all over Providence." Rex let out a frightening snarl and leapt towards Bobo, but the monkey hopped out of his line of fire, leaving Rex sliding across the smoothly polished floor on his stomach. "Ooh! I'm shaking in my simian undergarment!" Bobo trilled, racing away. Rex roared incoherently and dashed after him. Noah's face, slowly fading back to white, heated up again. As Rex raced away, hearty in his pursuit of Bobo and his embarrassing photos, Noah couldn't help but notice the firm muscles in his friends back.


	2. Chapter 2

Taluma Evo Acceptance Society: Treatment Center

Taluma, CO

The waiting room is spotless. Chrome, with chairs that look comfortable, but in reality they'll make your back and butt ache if you sit for more than ten minutes. Rex and Noah were both finding this truth out. They had been there nearly half an hour. "I thought they were expecting us." Noah muttered. Agent Six, choosing instead to stand, nodded to the bored looking security guard. "They have been having problems with fanatics and other groups, coming in under false documents and trying to take Evos with them." Rex glanced around at the posters on the wall.

_Human is human, no matter the outside appearance _and _Everyone has their gifts. _"What do they want with the Evos?" he asked Six. The suited agent frowned slightly. "Experiments for the most part. But the more, well, hardcore groups may be looking for sacrifices or false gods."

A smiling woman approached the trio. "Providence?" she asked. Agent Six nodded sharply. She motioned for them to follow. "You have been cleared to enter, please follow me to the main floor." Noah and Rex stood. The blonde groaned at the tightness in his back. "Chairs." he sighed. Rex smirked, "Its to soften you up for the real problems." Noah blinked at him. "Problems?" Rex laughed. "Just messing with you. This place should be bad guy free."

While the boys traded barbs, Agent Six and the nurse walked along the corridor, speaking in hushed tones. "There is very little we can do to keep him out of here. Already he's converted one poor little girl and he's been trying hard to get these other two. We only hope your group can take them and keep them safe from…that man." she said, worried. Six adjusted his sunglasses. "We'll do our best miss." he assured her. The nurse smiled, but it looked tired. "They're good kids. They never asked for this life, these powers."

Six glanced over his shoulder at Rex, laughing hard at something Noah had said. "You may not believe it, but I understand that very well." he told the nurse. She nodded, handing him two files. "I figured as much." she said. The pager on her belt squawked to life, and she flinched. "Please excuse me. Duty calls." With one last glance down the hall, she hurried off.

Six flipped open the first file. A small redhead girl smiled shyly at him from a photograph paper clipped to the first page. She had freckles all along her cheeks and a large gap between her front teeth. Written in permanent marker under the photo were the words "Green, Nativity: Age 7, Shifter" He closed the file, expression neutral. He tucked the file under his arm, opening the second. A boy this time, eyes closed, face lax with sleep. Platinum blonde hair so light it was almost silver. "Avery, Mortimer: Age 13, Nanite Sleeper" Six had no real idea what a "nanite sleeper" did, but he was interested to find out. "Rex, Noah, lets go." he called over his shoulder. Rex stifled a yawn. "On our way."


	3. Chapter 3

A woman with what appeared to be applesauce exited the room just as Six, Rex and Noah approached. She glanced at them. "Have you come to take the poor kid home?" she asked. Six shook his head, "No." was his only reply.

The saucy nurse sighed and tried to wipe the chunky yellow mess off the front of her shirt. "Nat likes oranges. Do you have any?" she asked. "No." was again the reply. The nurse laughed and shook her head. "Good luck."

The little redhead from the picture sat cross-legged on the starched hospital bed. She hummed a nonsense song softly as she colored a picture with crayons, most spread across the bed, sprinkles on white frosting. She glanced up only after the three of them had entered. Her eyes were blue, wide as the ocean. "Hi." she piped cheerily, then returned her focus to the paper balanced on her knees.

Rex scratched his head thoughtfully. "She's an evo?" he asked. Six nodded. Rex smiled easily. "This should be the easiest one my nanites have tackled in a while." he said. "Rex wait-" Six started to say, but the teenager had already stepped forward to touch the girl's arm. He was blasted backwards.

Little Nat was still focused on her picture, the arm Rex had almost touched slowly turning from a cannon back to a normal, freckled little girl arm. "Look but don't touch, big boy." she said with a soft, sad smile, folding the picture up and handing it to Noah. She slid out of the bed and over to the rubble where Rex now lay.

"No hard feelings Mr., I can't control what they do." she admitted, offering him a small hand. Rex stood on his own, rubbing a spot in his neck he knew would be sore later on. "By they, I assume you mean the nanites." he said.

Nat nodded, wandering back to the bed. Meticulously, she packed the crayons away. "Since I was two, I've had these little buggers inside me." she glanced back at them, the sad smile still on her face. "My parents could barely care for me. They were always scared that I could lash out at them." From the uniform nightstand, the little girl grabbed a picture. She hugged it to her chest like she was drowning.

"The man who comes at night sometimes, the cyborg, he says that they couldn't understand me, so they avoided me and my "gift"…because they were afraid. That's what he said." She climbed slowly back onto a the bed. "You're an evo right?" she asked Rex. He nodded. "How could you guess?" Nat's sad smile returned. "Any other person would have died, being flung like that."

Rex sat down on the edge of the bed. "You said "the cyborg" told you these things." She nodded. "Would you open that picture now, Mr. Blond?" Nat asked Noah. He quickly obliged, staring at the crayon artwork "Uh…Rex." He said. Rex sighed through his nose. "Yeah. I guessed as much." The picture strongly resembled one very bad evo they both had met before, Van Kleiss. A madman who took evos onto his side, his belief that they should be accepted by force, and destroy anyone who got in there way.

"This guy, Van Kliess, he's talked to you before?" Rex asked. Nat absentmindedly began to braid a long strand of her bangs. "Sure. Lots of times. Me, and Mort and most of the kids on this ward. None of us have gone with him yet, except for her." Rex swallowed. "Her?" Nat pulled another pictured out of the nightstand drawer. "Our big sister, in title only. She watched out for us little guys." Rex clutched the picture in his hands. Smiling up at him, despite the green crayon tint to her skin, was Circe, the evo girl he had lost at Cabo Luna only a week before.


End file.
